


100 Things #51 (James Herriot Novels by James Herriot)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [51]
Category: All Creatures Great and Small - James Herriot
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #51 (James Herriot Novels by James Herriot)

Mrs. Pumphrey was waiting in the sitting room with Tricki on her lap. The little dog jumped down as soon as James walked in, tail wagging and making happy yipping sounds. There was a steaming pot of tea and a plate of homemade biscuits sitting next to it. Another held scones and a pot of fresh preserves. The smell of fresh baking scented the air enough to make James' mouth water. He bent down and scratched behind the small dog's ears before standing and saying hello. After a long day of examining and treating sick livestock in the cold he was pretty sure a visit to see Mrs. Pumphrey and Tricki was a reward for a job well done.


End file.
